Many mascaras and other cosmetic compositions have been developed for improved wear, transfer-resistance, and length/volume properties. Such properties are typically accomplished by the use of ingredients that form a film after application. Such compositions generally contain volatile solvents, which evaporate on contact with the skin or eyelashes, leaving behind a layer comprising waxes and/or resins, pigments, fillers, and actives. However, there remains a need for improved cosmetic compositions, particularly mascaras and lip compositions, which possess significantly improved appearance and/or functional cosmetic properties, particularly one or more of the properties mentioned above.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a makeup, care and/or treatment composition for keratin materials such as lips, hair or eyelashes which is able to provide significantly improved appearance and/or functional cosmetic properties to the keratin materials.